1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo transportation racks and more particularly to an improved transport apparatus for transporting pressurized gas canisters.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the offshore oil and gas well drilling and production industries, there are a number of oil and gas well drilling and production facilities located in a marine environment. Many of these facilities are offshore oil and gas well drilling and production platforms located in very deep water. They are often many miles from the nearest port.
A problem exists in the safe and economical transport of supplies to offshore oil and gas well drilling and production platforms. A particular problem is the transportation of pressurized gas canisters that are needed on offshore oil well drilling and production platforms to perform tasks such as, for example, welding.